gravityfalls_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ma and Pa Duskerton
"Ma" and "Pa" redirect here. For Stan and Ford's parents, see Ma Pines and Filbrick Pines. |first = The Inconveniencing|last = A Tale of Two Stans (flashback)|voice = April Winchell (Ma) Ken Jenkins (Pa)|birthday = Deceased (Died May 2, 1995)Last time the newspapers were delivered to Dusk 2 Dawn|species = Human (formerly) Ghost|abilities = Immortality Telekinesis Biological manipulation Gravity manipulation Possession Invisibility Levitation Summoning objects|goal = To get revenge on teenagers|home = Gravity Falls, Oregon|likes = Dipper's lamby dance Kids Silly dances|dislikes = Teenagers Rap music Short pants Loud music Boom boxes|friends = |Alias = Stanley Pines |Minions = Mabel Pines (Possessed) |enemies = Jeffy Fresh, Byrone, and Rosie, Lee, Nate, Tambry, Thompson, Robbie|fate = Stricken down with double heart attacks brought on by the teens' "newfangled" rap music.|quote = "When we were alive, teenagers were a scourge on our store."}} Ma and Pa Duskerton were the elderly proprietors of the "Dusk 2 Dawn" before their simultaneous deaths, after which point they became ghosts seeking vengeance on teenagers who come into their store. History Ma and Pa once owned the Dusk 2 Dawn store. When they were alive, teenagers were reportedly a scourge on their store, "always upsetting customers with their boomy boxes and disrespectful short pants." Pa and Ma tried to ban teenagers. They then retaliated with their new-age rap music, which was so "shocking and hateful" to Pa and Ma that they were both stricken down with double heart attacks, killing them both. Thus, they hate teenagers and haunt the Dusk 2 Dawn, where Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, and her friends later break into. They use their ghostly powers to give the teens ironic punishments, and speak through a possessed Mabel Pines. They only stop when Dipper reveals that he is not a teen, and allow them to leave in return for Dipper performing the Lamby Lamby Dance. They were seen alive in Stan's flashback in "A Tale of Two Stans." Stan had gone into the Dusk 2 Dawn to buy groceries. Ma and Pa are two of the many townsfolk who inspired Stan to create the Mystery Shack. Personality Pa and Ma have a deep hatred of teenagers. They were mean and angry towards Dipper at first, but their anger diminished when they found out Dipper was "technically not a teen, " which made Ma and Pa act a lot nicer and sweeter. Appearance Pa and Ma are both slightly overweight senior citizens. They both have white hair, wear glasses and still wear their uniforms from when they were alive. Pa wears an apron with his name tag on it, and Ma wears a shirt with a coat with her name tag on it, and brown pants and flats. Abilities Pa and Ma can physically control objects and people, to the point where they can change a person's form, or bring inanimate objects to life. Pa has shown the ability to light himself on fire, grow in muscular mass, and conjure things out of thin air. Sightings ru:Ма и Па Даскертон Category:Characters Category:Creatures Category:Season 1 creatures Category:Season 2 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Recurring creatures Category:Former antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Adults Category:Males Category:Females